


Can't Wait

by ADuckInAHat



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Anal, F/F, Futanari, GP, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Mina and Dahyun have a photoshoot. Mina, however, gets a little needy in the morning, and the afternoon, ..and at night.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 165





	Can't Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. Part one of a series in which I make Dahyun top J-line because one of my buds said Dahyun can't top J-line. WATCH ME! 
> 
> Side note: I have quite a number of drabbles I've written, but ao3 is not the place for them, in my opinion. Would you be interested in seeing them on a tumblr page? If you want, let me know and I'll do that for you guys.

Mina snuck into Dahyun’s room after Chaeyoung and Tzuyu left. They had a shoot that day so everyone was taking turns showering. She would have at least twenty minutes of privacy with her girlfriend. Mina slipped into bed next to Dahyun, hand sliding up her shirt to feel her skin. “Dahyun-ah?” 

  
  


Dahyun groaned softly at being woken up. She opened her eyes when lips pressed against her cheek. “Hi.” She cuddled into Mina and kissed her gently. “Sneaking around?” 

  
  


Mina smiled a little. “Maybe. It’s going to be a long day and I need something to last me.” 

  
  


Dahyun rolled on top of Mina and kissed her forehead, the mole on the side of her nose, then her lips. “Can’t wait until later, can you?” She whispered against her lips. 

  
  


Mina shook her head. “I want to feel you inside me all day, baby.” 

  
  


A shiver ran through Dahyun’s body, her cock hardening almost instantly. “I might steal you away so you can.” She reached between them to pull Mina’s panties off only to find that she didn’t have any on. “Naughty girl.” 

  
  


Mina pulled Dahyun into a searing kiss. “Only for you.” She hooked her legs over Dahyun’s hips and pushed her boxers down to free her cock. Leaning up, she connected their lips again as she guided Dahyun inside her. 

  
  


Dahyun moaned into the kiss, driving her hips forward to bury herself completely. “Fuck, you feel so good.” She put her elbows on either side of Mina’s head and ran her fingers through her hair as she thrust into her, her boxers muffling the sound of their hips meeting. 

  
  


Mina groaned low, her thighs squeezing Dahyun’s sides. “Fuck me harder.” She looked into Dahyun’s eyes. 

  
  


Dahyun smirked and pulled out to the head before slamming back in as hard as she could. Mina gasped as Dahyun hit her deep, her thighs widening. “Right there, baby.” She clutched at Dahyun’s sides. “Don’t stop.” 

  
  


Dahyun sped up and moved to sit up on her knees. She pushed Mina’s shirt up and ran her hands along her chest. Her fingers framed Mina’s nipples as she squeezed the soft mounds tightly. 

  
  


“Oh fuck.” Mina moaned, her walls clamping around Dahyun’s cock. She rolled her hips in time with her thrusts, whimpering as she fell over the edge. “Yes…” 

  
  


Dahyun’s hips stuttered as she came around her, grunting low in her chest as she spilled her load inside Mina’s pussy. She lay flush against her, kissing her languidly as she rutted into her to push her load even deeper. 

  
  


“Fill that pussy up, baby.” Mina mumbled against her lips, holding back a smile when Dahyun’s cock twitched inside her. 

  
  


Dahyun tugged on Mina’s lower lip with her teeth. “My pussy.” She muttered, pushing as deep as she could. 

  
  


“All yours, baby. Nobody can fuck me like you.” 

  
  


“They won’t even get close.” Her tone was low and it made Mina’s walls clench. She loved when Dahyun got protective of her. 

  
  


“I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too, baby.” Dahyun pecked her lips. “You should shower first. I can wait.” 

  
  


Mina whined softly. “But I want to shower with you.” 

  
  


“If that happens, we’ll be late and you know it.” 

  
  


“But you’re so irresistible.” Mina ran her hands along Dahyun’s back to grip her ass. 

  
  


“And so are you. That’s why. Jihyo will kill us if we’re late.” 

  
  


Mina sighed softly, accepting that they wouldn’t shower together. “Fine…” She stuck her lower lip out. 

  
  


Dahyun dipped her head to kiss her pout away. “No pouting.” 

  
  


“But it works so well.” Mina teased. 

  
  


“Any other morning it would, baby.” 

  
  


Mina rolled her eyes. “Let me get up then.” 

  
  


Dahyun pulled out and fixed her boxers. When Mina got up, Dahyun stood on her knees to grip her wrist before she got too far away. She pulled her in for a deep kiss, her tongue slipping into her mouth. Mina wrapped her arms around Dahyun’s neck and kissed her back. A few minutes later, Dahyun pulled back. “Go on.” 

  
  


Mina nodded, squeaking when Dahyun slapped her ass. She winked and closed the door behind her. 

~

  
  


At the shoot later that day, Dahyun came up behind Mina while they were waiting for their turn and wrapped her arms around her waist. Mina leaned back into the embrace and put her hands on top of Dahyun’s. 

  
  


“You look so hot in that skirt.” Dahyun whispered into her ear. “All I can think about is pushing it up and fucking you.” 

  
  


Mina held in a whimper, pressing her ass back against Dahyun. “Yeah?” 

  
  


“Mmhmm. I’m thinking about taking you into that room over there and bending you over.” Her hands traveled lower to rest on the front of her hips. 

  
  


Mina bit the inside of her lower lip. “Do it.” 

  
  


Dahyun took Mina’s hand and led her to the room, closing the door behind her. She flipped the lock and pushed Mina against the wall face first. She pressed her bulge against Mina’s ass and grinded against her. 

  
  


Mina pushed her ass out, bending over. “Fuck me, baby. Give me that big dick.” 

  
  


Dahyun was quick to pull Mina’s safety shorts and panties down. She unzipped her pants and pulled her hard cock out, quickly pushing it inside Mina’s soaked pussy. Dahyun grabbed her hips and pounded into her, watching how her ass bounced with each thrust. 

  
  


Mina screwed her eyes shut, biting her cheek to keep as quiet as possible while Dahyun fucked her. She knew they needed to be quick, so she started to rub her clit in time with her thrusts. “Fuck that pussy, baby. Make me come.” 

  
  


Dahyun whimpered softly, doubling her efforts. When Mina came, she made sure to keep thrusting to help her through her orgasm. “That’s my girl.” As her hips started to lose rhythm, Mina gripped one of her hands. “Come in my mouth.” 

  
  


She couldn’t hold back her moan at Mina’s words and pulled out, helping Mina to her knees as she jerked her cock. As soon as her lips wrapped around the tip and sucked, she came, her hips bucking. “Fuck, take it.” 

  
  


Mina opened her mouth so Dahyun could watch her load gather on her tongue while she stroked herself. She swallowed it down and stood to fix herself up. Dahyun did the same and pulled Mina against her. “Hopefully no one heard that.” 

  
  


Mina shook her head and gave Dahyun a kiss. “I don’t think so. We were pretty quiet.” 

  
  


Dahyun kissed her one more time and opened the door, peeking around the corner to see if anyone was around. When she didn’t see anything, she took Mina’s hand and led her out. 

  
  


The longer the day got, the more restless they became. Delays made the day longer than it should have been. Dahyun lounged on the couch in the changing room, a blanket draped over her and her arms behind her head as she rested her eyes. 

  
  


Mina had just finished her solo shoot and was dressed in her casual clothes. She sat next to Dahyun and ran her fingers through her hair. “You okay, baby?” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded and opened her eyes. “Just resting.” She took Mina’s hand and kissed the back of it. “You going home?” 

  
  


“I won’t if you want me to stay.” Mina laced their fingers.

  
  


Dahyun shook her head. “There’s no need for you to stay. It’ll be boring for you when you can go home instead.” 

  
  


Mina smiled softly and glanced around before kissing her. “I’ll have a surprise for you when you get home then.” 

  
  


“Oh? Like what?” 

  
  


“That’s the point of a surprise. You don’t know what it is.” 

  
  


Dahyun stuck out her lower lip. “Please?” 

  
  


Mina looked at her pout then her eyes. “It’s hard to ignore that pout, you know?” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded. 

  
  


Mina leaned down to whisper in her ear. “I was going to kneel on the bed and wait for you to fuck all my holes.” Her tone was low, her hand sliding under the blanket to rub her bulge. “And you won’t have to prep me.” She gave her a knowing look. 

  
  


“Fuck…” Dahyun breathed out, her cock hardening in Mina’s hand. “I can’t wait, baby” 

  
  


Mina gave her a deeper but still brief kiss. “I’ll see you at home. I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” Dahyun looked down at the bulge in her pants and sighed, trying to think of anything to make it go away. However, watching Mina walk away only made her harder. 

~

  
  


When Dahyun got back to the dorm, she beelined to her bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind her. As promised, Mina was kneeling on the bed, hands on her thighs. “Hi.” 

  
  


Dahyun approached the bed, taking in the sight of her. “Hi.” She got on her knees in front of Mina. “What if someone walked in here, baby?” She ran her hands along Mina’s sides. 

  
  


“I made sure they wouldn’t after you texted me.” Mina slid her hand inside Dahyun’s sweatpants to stroke her cock over her boxer briefs. 

  
  


Dahyun bucked into Mina’s hand. “Good girl.” She trailed her lips along her neck. “You know what I’ve wanted since you left?” 

  
  


Mina shook her head, working Dahyun’s pants and boxers off. “Tell me.” 

  
  


“I’ve wanted that mouth around my cock.” 

  
  


Mina smirked and moved to lay on her stomach. She ran her tongue along the side of Dahyun’s hard shaft before using it to guide the tip into her mouth. 

  
  


Dahyun pulled her shirt off then threaded her fingers through Mina’s hair, thrusting deeper until the head tapped the back of Mina’s throat. She held her down for a few seconds before pulling her back to let her breathe. “That’s my girl.” 

  
  


Mina moaned around her cock at the praise and sucked harder, her tongue rubbing against the underside. 

  
  


Dahyun put both hands on her head and fucked into her throat at a steady pace. When her balls pulsed, she pulled back, not wanting to come yet. “Hands and knees.” Her tone left no room for defiance. 

  
  


Mina thought about taking her time, but did as Dahyun said. She turned around and got on her hands and knees, waiting for Dahyun’s reaction. 

  
  


“Fuck, baby...” Came Dahyun’s instant reply to seeing a plug inside her. 

  
  


“I told you I’d be ready for you.” 

  
  


Dahyun’s palms ran along Mina’s ass, gripping tightly. She pressed her thumb against the plug, loving Mina’s deep moan when it pushed deeper. “God, I can’t wait to fuck that ass.” She slapped both cheeks hard, leaving a red hand print behind. 

  
  


Mina dipped her head at the sting, but it only made her wetter. She wiggled her hips to hurry Dahyun along. “Fuck me, baby.” 

  
  


Dahyun didn’t waste time in pushing her cock inside Mina’s pussy, biting her lip at the heat that surrounded her. She pushed on Mina’s lower back to get her to lay down. Dahyun repositioned herself and pounded Mina into the mattress, her hands still on her lower back to keep herself up as she fucked into her. 

  
  


Mina moaned loudly into the sheets, her pussy gushing around Dahyun’s cock at the roughness. She reached down and rubbed her clit, whimpering as the tip of her cock brushed her g-spot. “Right there!” 

  
  


Dahyun groaned and made sure to keep hitting against the same spot. Her hips stilled when Mina came, trying to hold off on coming. She pressed against Mina’s back and peppered the back of her shoulder with kisses. “That’s it, baby.” 

  
  


Mina reached back and rubbed the back of Dahyun’s neck, humping against her to ride out her orgasm. “So good…” She said through pants. 

  
  


Dahyun leaned up a little more to kiss her lazily, rocking her hips slowly. While keeping the kiss going, she pulled her hips back slightly and eased the plug out. “You ready for me, baby?” 

  
  


Mina nodded, nipping Dahyun’s lower lip. “Fuck my ass, Dahyun-ah.” She husked against her lips, grinning when she felt her cock twitch hard. 

  
  


Dahyun grabbed the bottle of lube and spread it on her shaft before pushing in, being careful to take it slow. Once she was in to the hilt, she draped over Mina’s back again. “It feels so fucking good, baby.” She moaned into her neck, humping shallowly into her. 

  
  


Mina let out a moan from deep in her chest as Dahyun’s cock stretched her ass. “You love fucking my ass, don’t you?” 

  
  


Dahyun’s cock pulsed at her words. It never failed to turn her on when Mina spoke like that. “So much, baby. It’s so tight.” Her thrusts deepened. 

  
  


“Maybe I should let you do it more.” 

  
  


Dahyun bit down on Mina’s shoulder. “Or I could just take it when I want it.” She steadied herself on her knees and pounded hard and fast into her, their skin meeting with loud claps. 

  
  


“Fuck!” Mina wasn’t even trying to be quiet anymore. “Harder!” 

  
  


Dahyun panted into Mina’s shoulder blade, fucking into her as hard and fast as she could. Her hips stuttered. “I’m gonna come.” 

  
  


“Come inside my ass, baby. I wanna feel that hot load in me.” 

  
  


Dahyun grunted, her hips bucking uncontrollably as she came. She pressed flush against Mina, teeth sinking hard into her shoulder. Mina hissed at the sting. Dahyun soothed it with her tongue, pressing kisses all around the mark. She eased out of her and rolled Mina over gently. “Are you okay?” 

  
  


Mina nodded, cuddling into Dahyun’s side. Dahyun pulled the sheets over them and kissed her forehead. “You sure?” 

  
  


“I’m sure, baby.” Mina tilted her head up to kiss her properly. “I promise.” 

  
  


Dahyun tugged Mina closer. “If you need anything tomorrow, I’ll do it for you. You always walk funky the day after.” 

  
  


Mina lightly smacked her stomach. “Hush.” 

  
  


“What? You asked me to go harder.” Dahyun teased. 

  
  


Mina buried into her neck and whined. “It feels good.” 

  
  


Dahyun giggled and kissed the top of her head. “I’ll take care of you tomorrow.” 

  
  


Mina hooked her leg over Dahyun’s hip. “If you say so.” 

~

  
  


Dahyun woke up before Mina the next morning. Their legs were a tangled mess and Mina had her face buried in her neck. She watched her for a few seconds, taking in how peaceful she looked. Dahyun scanned every inch of her face as if it wasn’t already committed to memory. 

  
  


Remembering her promise from before, she pressed a barely there kiss on her forehead before slipping out of Mina’s grasp. Dahyun waited for Mina to settle down again then slipped under the sheets to lay between her legs. At this hour, she knew they would have a little bit of privacy. 

  
  


Dahyun eased Mina’s legs open and pressed her lips to every inch of skin on Mina’s inner thighs and hips. She ran her tongue along her pussy lips, feeling the slight bump of her clit the higher she got. Dahyun didn’t want to wake Mina yet, so she took her time. She used the tip of her tongue to part Mina’s folds, humming quietly at the taste. 

  
  


She made small circles around her clit, feeling more and more wetness against her chin. When Mina’s legs started to squirm, Dahyun latched onto her clit and sucked lightly. 

  
  


Mina moaned low and slid her hands down her body to tangle in Dahyun’s hair. “Good morning to me.” Her voice was deep with sleep and it went straight to Dahyun’s cock. Mina rolled her hips slowly, humping against Dahyun’s mouth. 

  
  


Dahyun moved one of her hands up and pushed two fingers inside her, curling them to find her g-spot. The loud moan that greeted her signaled that she’d found it. She kept her focus on that spot, her tongue still working Mina’s clit. 

  
  


“Baby, I’m gonna come.” Mina moaned out, her hips picking up speed. As Dahyun sped her thrusts up, Mina’s hips rose off of the bed as her orgasm coursed through her body. She twitched and tightened her thighs around Dahyun’s head. 

  
  


Dahyun pried her legs apart and passed her tongue through Mina’s folds one more time before moving to lay on top of her. “Good morning.” 

  
  


Mina smiled lazily and tugged Dahyun’s hand up to suck her fingers clean. 

  
  


Dahyun’s eyes were glued to the sight. “Damn, baby.” 

  
  


Mina winked and made a show of swirling her tongue around the two digits. “I want your cock now.” She nipped the pads lightly. 

  
  


Dahyun pulled her hard shaft through the slit in her boxer briefs and eased it inside her. She wanted to keep it gentle after last night. Her thrusts were slow but deep, hitting every one of Mina’s spots. 

  
  


Mina put her hands on either side of Dahyun’s neck and pulled her down for a kiss, legs wrapping tightly around her torso. She moaned into her mouth at a particularly deep thrust. “There…” She mumbled. 

  
  


Dahyun hit the same spot over and over again until it had Mina panting and coming around her cock. She only lasted a few more seconds, coming after burying herself to the root. 

  
  


Mina hummed at the feeling of Dahyun’s cock pulsing inside her, painting her walls with her load. “I love that feeling.” 

  
  


Dahyun smiled at that and kissed all over her face. “What do you want for breakfast? I’ll make it and bring it to you.” 

  
  


Mina ran her thumbs along Dahyun’s jaw as she thought. “Do you count?” 

  
  


“I’m not food, baby.” 

  
  


“I think otherwise.” 

  
  


Dahyun laughed and kissed her cheek. “Real food. You need to eat something.” 

  
  


“So do you. And before you say it, I don’t count.” 

  
  


Dahyun pouted at the joke being taken from her. “I’ll make enough for both of us.” 

  
  


“The usual then.” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded and gave her a deep, lingering kiss before pulling away and standing beside the bed to pull her pants and shirt on. She turned when she heard Mina whine and saw her making grabby hands. “What is it?” She knelt on the bed. 

  
  


Mina tugged Dahyun by the shirt and kissed her, her tongue sliding past her lips to run along the roof of her mouth. Dahyun moaned into the kiss, putting her hand on Mina’s cheek. When they pulled apart a few minutes later, Mina gave her a little push. “Go on.” She said, echoing Dahyun’s words from yesterday. 

  
  


Dahyun rolled her eyes. “I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too. Now go bring me food.” 

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end. Yay! See you next time! <3
> 
> I'll also put this down here just in case. I've got a good number of drabbles that don't really have a place on ao3. Let me know if you'd want to see them on a tumblr page. Thank you!


End file.
